


The strange church I am building

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s5 Codas [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What use are books to me<br/>When in you it is possible to read<br/>The Gospel of my life on earth<br/>And still beyond, of things to come?</p><p>from Charles Simic's "<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/deux_mille_mots/12849.html">My Shoes</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strange church I am building

**Author's Note:**

> Hammer of the Gods coda. Written for prompt 27 of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/349450.html); previous codas are also linked in that post. Title from Charles Simic.

Sam leaned against the side of the car with one shoe in his hand, digging a few pieces of gravel out of the toe. Dean, standing by the driver's door, shook his head in the way that meant he couldn't believe Sam had done something this foolish, again. Sam was bracing for the comments about how Dean couldn't believe they were related, how Sam was such an embarrassment, but they never came. Instead, Dean just watched him shake out his shoe, and then balance, flamingo-legged, as he pulled it back on and tied it.

"Okay," Sam said, once he was put back together. "Let's get outta here."

They piled into the car, slamming the doors one-two, and pulled away. Sam's laptop was still out, in the center of the front seat, and he put it into its sleeve while Dean drove slowly, trying not to kick up gravel against the undercarriage. Dean shook his head when Sam leaned over the seat to put the computer all the way away, even though Sam knew he was just as careful with his own laptop, and he was still smiling at Sam's expense when he faced the windshield again.

"What?" Sam said as they turned back onto the road.

"Can't believe you won't watch porn with me, dude."

Sam laughed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. "You find some actual porn, we'll talk. But the last words of an archangel, who used to torture us for fun, _disguised_ as porn? No thanks."

"Boring," Dean said, grinning. "I don't know how we're related sometimes."

Sam shook his head. He wasn't going to touch on Dean's bringing that up in light of Sam's refusal to watch porn with him. No point dragging up issues they'd been nicely ignoring so far. "Whatever."

Dean got them back onto the highway, but he hadn't mentioned where he was heading, and Sam didn't know, either.

Kali had disappeared as soon as they got away from Lucifer's control. Sam didn't blame her, after Dean's talk about how he'd be trying to kill her as soon as he got the chance — although it sounded like Lucifer had taken care of that just fine on his own — but she would have been a great ally, if Dean hadn't blustered their way out of that. She was certainly stronger than most anyone else they'd run across, and righteously pissed at Lucifer before he began slaughtering her friends, and willing to kill when it came at a cost to herself. She would have been awesome, in the full-of-awe sense of the word, and Sam thought she would have been happy to go after Death with them. If only.

Death, Pestilence — Sam didn't know where they should even start looking. They'd found the other two Horsemen without going out of their way to find them, but it hadn't been obvious, in either case, until they'd gotten their noses rubbed in it. Were they supposed to chase down every disease outbreak, every rash of unexplained deaths? The normal news, the not-their-problem news, was getting gradually more violent as time kept ticking down. He didn't know where to start, much less what to do once they got the rings.

"This cage," he said, turning a little to face Dean. "It's actually in Hell, right?"

"That's what the man said," Dean answered, not looking away from the road.

"How exactly are we supposed to get down there?" Sam asked. "I mean, forget tricking Lucifer inside it for a second, how the hell do _we_ get there?"

"Hey, I may know my way around a few parts of the place," Dean said, in a voice so overly pleasant it was as good as a snarl, "but the front door ain't one of them. There wasn't exactly a guided tour before we got started."

"I — Dean, man, that's not what I meant," Sam said. He turned back to the windshield, and the road, himself. He hadn't been asking for directions or anything. He'd just been asking. "I was thinking out loud." Dean didn't answer, and so there was a pause before Sam went on. "I mean, I tried getting in myself," he said. "When you were down there. I couldn't find a way."

"Not the gate?" Dean said, after a moment.

Sam shook his head. "Wouldn't open without the Colt."

Dean glanced over and studied him for a moment. Sam let him look, without looking back. "Didn't know what the hell you would have done, if it had," he said, sounding annoyed now, and looking away. Sam took that as a good sign.

He snorted. "Neither did I, man. It's not like I had any sort of plan."

Dan laughed. "I feel bad for all the suckers out there, stuck relying on us. We're running around with our heads cut off."

"Nah," Sam said. The pit of his stomach felt tight with anxiety, but they had steps to take now. Things weren't that bad, not like they'd been a few hours ago, and even though they were still very likely fucked, Sam could lie a little. Dean had done it for him often enough. He could return the favor. "We'll get something figured out."

Dean shook his head but didn't argue. Sam looked down the long lines of him: his arms, stretching between the steering wheel and his body, and his legs, as splayed as possible in the car. Dean's own boots were tied up securely, tucked underneath his jeans, where no errant pebble would be able to get inside. Sam thought of how often they'd slept in their clothes lately, both of them with their shoes still on, and guessed that no pebbles would be coming out of Dean's boots any time soon, either. If any were there, they were in for the long haul.

"Whatever, man," Dean said, rubbing at his face with one hand and then letting it fall into his lap. Sam sighed and turned back to the windshield as well, looking out ahead.


End file.
